


Pain Relief

by queerama



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerama/pseuds/queerama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiffel tries to reassure Hera that he won't get lost again. Short story that I made after binge listening and just wanted to hear Eiffel and Hera comforting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Relief

Hilbert said that the pain reliever was in the laboratory. Yet, Eiffel felt like he was going to have to turn the whole place inside out to find it. It wouldn't be so important to him if the cause of the pain wasn't the restless nights. He hasn't been sleeping that well, mostly due to nightmares where he's back in deep space. All alone, by himself with no one around to save him. No voices either, just him all alone. The insomnia was causing borderline migraines. Today wasn't that bad, but he just didn't want another pain in his head. 

"Officer Eiffel?" Hera's voice caused him to flinch. As happy as he was to hear her, she was still a little too loud. 

"Hey, Hera." He tried to hide the pain in his voice. "Haven't heard from you in a while."

"I've been doing a lot of work with Maxwell. Plus, you...seemed tired. I wanted to make sure that you had some time to, well, collect yourself a bit." She sounded concerned. He could tell she was trying to sound the opposite. But he knew her too well. 

"I'm fine, Hera."

"Minkowski is looking for you." She said. Eiffel sighed. "Tell her I'll be there in a little bit."

"Your fingernails are back." She noted, changing the subject.

"Yeah, they are. The Decima did that. But Kepler shut that project down."

Hera was quiet, Eiffel continued rummaging through the pill bottles.

"I missed you. You know, when you were gone. We all did. It was...god. It was a nightmare." 

He laughed. "Things went downhill without me? I thought I was the cause of all our problems!" 

"When you weren't there..it was the worst it could've been."

"Yeah but, you guys managed. You're all alive, aren't you? I'm pretty impressed by it actually."

He continued rummaging through the laboratory. "What are you looking for?" She asked. "Hm? Oh. I'm looking for some Tylenol or something. I have a headache. It's nothing but, maybe some medicine would help."

Hera was quiet for a moment. Eiffel already opened his mouth, about to say "Hera?" before she spoke.

"Are you sure you're okay, Eiffel?" Her voice glitched.

"Yeah, I told you I was."

"It's just.." She paused. Something Eiffel knew that Hera didn't, is that sometimes he would imagine what her body language would look like. He couldn't really help it, no matter how hard he tried. Right now he imagined shifting eye contact, twiddling fingers and a small frown. She was worried about him, it was difficult for him not to see-or hear.

"You were gone for over a hundred days, Eiffel. You were freezing yourself in a cryo-chamber to the point of your hair and nails falling off! You had limited resources and if Kepler didn't find you..God. If Kepler didn't find you-

"But he did. They found me and brought me back." He didn't want her to ever think about him dying. His accident was too close a call, but he came back. He himself barely liked thinking about it. That wasn't the worst about being lost, but he just wanted to reassure her.

"I'm fine. I promise." He tried his best, but he worried that it wasn't enough. He returned to searching for medicine. Checking in the cabinets, he tried to stall, to think of what else to say to her.

"I heard your voice, you know." He said. "My voice?" She asked.

"When I was gone. I started to hear voices. Everyone's voices, actually. But I heard your's a lot." He stopped searching. "Sometimes I wondered if maybe, there was a possibility, that it was you. I'm so used to you being everywhere. And when you were no where...it was terrifying."

"Eiffel?"

"I'm sorry. I must sound crazy."

"It's okay."

He paused. "I just don't want you to think I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

"Eiffel-"

"Hera, you don't have to worry."

"No, Eiffel. That pain reliever you're looking for? It's in the very top cabinet."

"...Oh." He reach for it, opening the door and snatching the medicine out. He rubbed his head as he read the bottle.

"I know you're scared." She said, he looked up.

She continued. "You don't have to hide it from me, Eiffel. We're all scared."

"I just.." He trailed off. "I don't want to go away again."

"You're not."

"Being alone in space like that? Hearing voices? Your voice? And seeing my body literally fall apart while all I'm trying to do is come back in one piece? It was one of the scariest things I had to endure."

Hera didn't reply, she couldn't think of anything to make him feel better.

"You know what was scarier before that?" He said.

"What?"

"When Hilbert just ripped you out like that. You were gone, no where to be found. And when I was lost it was like that, but times a thousand. I-I don't want you to ever think I'm going away again Hera. Because when you were gone...God it was one of the worst moments of being on this damn mission."

Both went silent for a while, Eiffel's head worsened. He worried it was from talking about it.

"I'm not going anywhere Eiffel."

"Promise?" He asked, the right corner of his mouth lifted.

"Do you promise?" 

"Of course I do."

"Then I promise also."


End file.
